Our Baby Moments
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: The new life of Chrome and Tsuna will be starting from this moment and there will be a new member joining them soon.
1. Chrome is what?

**Tsuna is the winner!**

**Hope you 2796 fan like this!  
**

**This is the first chapter! and yes this will be multi-chapter with lots and lots of fluff, humor, and romantic moment!**

* * *

A 23 year old Tsunayoshi Sawada, also known as the Vongola 10th generation boss, was pacing back and forward across a large room within the Vongola mansion. He had a nervous smile on his now mature and strong face.

'…_..'_

His mind was also in a blank, as he did not know what to think or what to say to his lovely wife, Chrome Sawada.

Chrome, now age 21, was sitting on their bed holding on to her flat stomach as she watched her husband pace the room. She was also a bit nervous but she was happy in overall.

For you see, they had just received a letter. A letter from the Namimori hospital they had gone to just days before.

And it said…

_Congratulations Mr. and Ms Sawada, I your doctor, , is proud to say that the test results have just come in. And the results are positive._

_Congratulations Sawada family, you are expecting._

_If you would like more information or help in these times please do not hesitate to call or drop into my office, room 5 on the 18__th__ floor. Once again congratulation._

_Sincerely, _

"…" Tsuna still remained silent. What did the doctor mean _'expecting?' _Could it be that…"So….ummmm…." Tsuna rubbed his head nervously as he avoided Chrome's eye. "….e-expecting.….."

Chrome gave him a nod as a response. She then took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Do you think…s-she means…I'm…?" Chrome looked excited but she was slightly shaking. Tsuna in seeing this walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her to lay her head on his chest. They both blushed and smiled at each other.

Tsuna then placed his hand on Chromes hand and gave a slight squeeze. "W-We should go to her office…and find out for sure…"

_~*Outside the Vongola*~_

"Juudaime!" Gokudera came running to the Vongola boss with a smile. "Where are you going?"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun…..w-well you see…" Tsuna gave out a nervous smile and opened his car door. "I and Chrome…we are going…"

"Out to e-eat!" Chrome interrupted with a shy smile.

"Y-Yeah out to eat," Tsuna laughed a bit on how cute Chrome's lie where. "Chrome has been craving…."

"Bacon covered in chocolate," She once again interrupted.

Both the sky and storm turned to look at the mist. _'Bacon covered in chocolate?'_ they both thought out weirdly.

"…..w-what?...you never tried it before?" Chrome whispered out. Lately she had been combining food with other type of foods. Like gummy bears with popcorn and hot cheetos and ice cream. And her newest creation was bacon dipped in freshly melted chocolate.

"Y-yeah…." Tsuna still didn't know how to feel in what Chrome has been eating. "So…..uummmm…l-let's get going…"

He opened the passenger seat and let Chrome step in and sit down. Once she was in and she had placed her seatbelt on, he closed the door.

"Juudaime," The storm whispered. "I don't think Chrome should eat that, it doesn't sound very healthy,"

"I know," he sighed. "Well, I'll be back in a few hours, please protect the mansion."

"Yes 10th," he smiled and watched his boss get in the car and turn on the engine "Bye!"

_*~In the Car*~_

"Bacon covered in chocolate?" Tsuna laughed out.

Chrome blushed but smiled. "W-well…..it's not me who wants it…..and if I am…you know…..expecting…it's…." Chrome rubbed her belly and smiled brighter.

"What strange taste it must have then," Both of them laughed in the car in joy and amusement.

_*~In the Hospital, Room 5 on the 18__th__ Floor*~_

"Well hello, Mr. and Ms. Sawada," A black haired woman with a doctors coat welcomed them as they opened her office door.

"H-Hello ..." Chrome and Tsuna shyly greeted and bowed at her.

"Come in, come in, take a seat you two," The doctor smiled at them as they walked towards two seats that were in front of her desk. "How can I help you?"

"W-Well….the letter we received….ummmm…"

"Oh yes, aren't you both so happy and excited!" The black haired woman squealed out.

"So….when you meant expecting," Chrome placed her hand on her stomach. "Did you mean?"

"Yes, you're positive, you have something cooking in the oven, the love you two have has made something amazing," Marina giggled as the two still did not get her statement. "To put it in easier words, Chrome you are pregnant."

"…." Chrome began to cry.

"AH! Chrome!" Tsuna jumped out of his chair and started panicking. "What's wrong?"

"I…..I…" She got off her seat and faced Tsuna. She then jumped to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tsuna!...I'm…s-so happy." She held onto him as she cried tears of joy.

He smiled as he heard her words and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Chrome," She looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you." He then placed his lips on hers and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Aw how cute!" They both heard someone squeal out. They turned their head and saw Marina smiling at them. They both blushed and let go of each other in shyness. "So cute, you're both so shy yet so passionate in each other's embrace."

Chrome smiled and held her now occupied tummy. "I h-have one question…"

"Oh what is it?" Marina tipped her head.

"How far am I in?"

"Oh well let's see," The doctor went to her filing cabinet and looked for Chrome's chart. "Ah ha! I found it." She took out a folder and looked at the paper. "You are about 8 weeks in!"

"8 weeks!" Tsuna gasped.

"Yes, and as your first pregnancy Chrome you have to be careful, rest and eat healthy food but you can also eat what you crave, but as long as it's not that much."

"Okay,"

"Ah and here take these pamphlets." She took out various pamphlets and gave them to the expecting couple. "These can help and answer your many questions to come and if they don't please feel free to come here any time you want."

"Thank you," they both said.

_*~In the Car*~_

"Chrome be careful," Tsuna held onto the car's door and onto her arm.

"T-Tsuna I can get in the car by myself…"

"But we have to be careful now, oh wait!" Tsuna slightly screamed.

"W-What?" Chrome asked as she sat in mid air.

"We have to safe proof the mansion and this car!"

"Tsuna you're getting a bit…." He held his hand up and took out his cell phone.

"Gokudera-kun! Buy 20…no 50 soft cushions….why….well….just please do it… and also make sure when I get home that everything is safe and nothing can hurt Chrome! Bye and I will be home soon." He then clicked and Chrome looked at him with a confused face.

"50 cushions?"

"We have to make it safe for you…..d-do you think I should have asked for more? Maybe 200 more?"

"Tsuna i-,"

"I am being careless, I'm going to take out all the wooden floor and replace them with mattresses!"

"Tsuna,"

"Then I have to take out all the chandeliers and place Lussuria and Ryohei as your take cares, I should also ask for Daisy! The sun flames will be a big help!"

"Tsuna,"

"I have to call Kyoko and Haru so they can help out to,"

"Tsuna!" Chrome scram out.

"HHEEEIII!" He shrieked in surprise.

"S-Sorry but….maybe the first thing we can do is…well…."

"What is it Chrome?" He asked.

"Well we should tell everyone that…..a new member will be joining the family."

* * *

How will they tell the family?

How will the guardians, Varia, Simon Family, Dino, Kokuyo Gang, Arcobaleno and the Millefoire family react?

Review!

* * *

Also A/N when i was prego I ate thoose thing so yeah...oh and the doctor is ME! hahaha lol that is all...


	2. The special meeting

**hello! Miss me?**

**I know you did!  
**

**Okay now to say THANK YOU! For all the reviews!, Fallows, and favorite! Thank you!  
**

***Arniecar145 - Yes it is! And hope you keep reading!  
**

***Yui - Yes, well i picture Tsuna would be an overprotective dad someday lol  
**

***skylark0102 - I will try to update quickly sorry for long wait .**

***Winter Red Eyes - I will try to! And your ideas are brilliant! I think i will use some! and if you have more don't be shy and tell me! Because i am writing this as i think... and i need ideas!  
**

***Himeki Aiyuzawa - I will! Try to update soon ad soon lol  
**

***Minekoanime - I also LOVE CHROME!  
**

***Tsuna 4 Cn4s - Well when u r prego alot of stange things taste good lol...n yes i will update! ^-^  
**

*** kuzierararara - Yup some daddys are like that lol  
**

*** detrametal - Yes Varia plus Baby will be ...well trouble;e...but that's not till the baby pops out lol  
**

*** Yuuki12397 - I will try to update the other two! N for u to ^-^  
**

*** MelodicWaters - Me too!  
**

***KagaminRin81 - I will try I will try *^-^***

*** Alucard-sama - Si, todos quiren saber lol  
**

*** TenchiSaWaDa - Thanks!  
**

* * *

A meeting has been announced in the Vongola Mansion, and it is required that all that were invited, to come and attend the meeting, no excuses.

The meeting was going to be held at a huge room that was occasionally held for Christmas parties, thanksgiving feasts and other activities that needed a large space for many people to be comfortable in.

So this room was set up with 9 tables. The main table that was in the front, so everybody could see, and was the 10th and his family table. The table to his right was for his guardians, and to the left was in the following order reserved for: close friend and relatives, the Varia, the Kokuyo Gang, the Millefiore, the Simon, and the Chiavarone.

The Arcobaleno could not attend as they were currently on a mission.

Also in this room there were some special rules that **EVERYONE** had to follow.

1 No weapons allowed in the room.

2 The Vongola Boss has to speak first to officially start the meeting.

3 It is right to left in which table speaks first.

4 Opinions can only be spoken when it is your tables turn to speak.

5 The meeting is over when the boss says it's over.

It is very important for everyone to follow the rules or they might be fined, punished or sentence to Reborn, Colonnello, and Lal's training session for over a week.

Now it was currently 5 PM and the meeting was going to start at 6, only one hour until the meeting to starts and exactly one hour until everyone finds out why a meeting has been called for in such a short notice.

The first family to walk in was the Chiavarone family. Dino and Romario walked in and went all the way to left and took their table. Dino smiled as he was glad to be first.

"I wonder what my little brother will be discussing this evening," he asked out loud.

"He sounded nervous over the phone as he asked me to tell you of this short noticed meeting." Romario spoke.

"Oh I see," The blond Mafioso rubbed his chin in thought as he sat down on his table.

'_I wonder what he is worried about?'_

The second family to come in was the Simon family, and only three people showed up, the 10th Simon boss, Enma Kozato, and his guardians Adelheid Suzuki and Julie Katou.

"Why did we have to come?" Julie whined as he strode over to the table next to the Chiavarone table, he gave a single wave to Dino and sat down. "I hate meetings,"

"Be quite and behave," Adelheid sternly said. "Enma told us to come and what he says goes!"

"U-Ummm Adelheid…" Enma tried to calm her down. "H-He can leave if he w-wants to.."

"Nah," Julie smirked at his boss. "If I stay I can see my lovely Chrome-chan!" He perked up and sneered but then the black haired girl hit him on the head with her fist.

"SHE is the wife of the Vongola's 10th boss! You better think twice before touching or even looking at her!"

Enma laughed as the two argued and then he sat down. _'I wonder w-what Tsuna needs….but whatever it is I will gladly lend a hand…"_

The third family, were three members and they seemed happy and full of sunshine. Well except for one, who was holding onto a bunny the whole time as he walked to the empty table. They were part of the Millefiore Family, and they were Byakuran, Bluebell, and Daisy.

Byakuran didn't even walk to his table he and Bluebell, who was holding on to his neck, floated inside the room.

"Ah~ the meeting room, I hope they serve some nice warm marshmallows~" Byakuran said in a sing song voice.

"Boo, me too!" Bluebell giggled and let go of his neck and sat in the middle. "Byakuran! Sit next to me! Nyu~"

"Sure," He smiled and turned to Daisy. "Are you having fun?" He asked the green haired teen.

"The flowers are pretty…" Daisy stared at the center piece of the table, which was a vase full of flowers, with his big eyes "Can I take them home?"

"Nyu~, If we ask Chrome-chan I'm sure she would say yes!"

"Oh," Daisy thought about who was this Chrome-chan was. "Is she the pretty purple haired girl?"

"Yes~" Both Byakuran and Bluebell smiled.

"Oh and Tsuna-kun said something about needing you Daisy, it seems you might get to stay here and you might spend time with her," Byakuran added and Daisy just nodded.

'_I will get to spend time with the pretty girl?'_

'_After this I will see to it that I and Chrome have another candy challenge!'_

'_Nyu~'_

The fourth group to come in was the Kokuyo Gang. In strode Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and Fran who walked over to the table and sat with a couple of frowns on their faces.

"Byon, this better be important! I was taking a nap!" Ken snarled.

"Ken," Chikusa said in a dead tone in order for him to quiet down. "Ssshhh,"

"Yeah Ssshhh, doggy," Fran copied Chikusa with a blank face on. "Meeting are important."

"Byon, what! Last time you were here you complained the whole time and got us kicked out! and you got us all FINED!...stupid mafia…" He muttered.

"I was not complaining," Fran spoke.

"Kufufu, arguing like children again? When will you two ever grow up," Mukuro laughed and sat himself down. "Oh, and little one, if you complain in this meeting," Mukuro smiled creepily at Fran and whispered. "Chrome will scold you again."

Fran's face went in a sour look, when Chrome scolded him; it was more terrifying then Bel and Mukuro put together. She was like a nagging older sister.

'_Ah my sweet Chrome, how come Fran can be scared of you while I still can't even make him jump…..maybe I should stab him harder…Kufufu….'_

'_I don't want to be here BYON,'_

'…_.'_

"I will be quiet….." He said in a mono-tone which held a bit of fear. Fear of Chrome.

'_Chrome…..no scolding…I'll…be quiet….'_

Then as Fran was in his thought a big bang was heard. Someone kicked the door open, even if the door beside it was clearly open, this person just had to kick it.

Who was this person? Well it was the Varia's own swordsmen, Superbi Squalo, and he was in a not so good mood.

"DAMN THAT SHITTY BOSS! HE'S GOING TO GET US FINED AGAIN! AND HE TAKES IT OUT OF MY SALARY!" He roared in the room.

"Ushishi~" Behind him was a laughing Bel, who casually strode to the empty table, and threw a knife at Fran's frog hat. He sat and propped his feet on the table. "Noisy, noisy as always Ushishi~"

"Squ~ calm down." Lussuria pushed Squalo to an empty seat and made him sit. "Now inhale and exhale, now let me give you a massage~" Lussuria creepily ran his finger down the white haired mans spine and caused him to jump up.

"VVOOIII! What the hell!" He was preparing to take out his sword, but then he remembered he had to take it off to get in the meeting room. "DAMNIT!"

He sat back down and Lussuria giggled and took his seat next to him.

"Ushishi~ so noisy, when this meeting is over I might just cut your throat," He smiled at Squalo.

Squalo was going to yell back but Lussuria interfered.

"You guys, we have to behave! Maybe Chrome-chan made some cupcakes like in the last meeting and if we get kicked out we won't have any!"

Both Squalo and Bel looked at the colored haired man and silently agreed. They must behave, cupcakes were on the line.

'_DAMN THAT WOMANS ABILITY TO MAKE CUPCAKES…'_

'_Ushishi~ ' All the cupcakes will be for the prince…..'_

'_My~ these men quite down just for cupcakes….how cute!~'_

The next group could be heard outside the door as they were happily chatting, really loudly. They were Haru, Kyoko, Fuuta, I-pin, and Basil.

"This is so exciting, I never been to a Mafia meeting," A brown haired woman said.

"I know, but I hope it not on a serious matter," A light orange haired woman responded.

"It won't be anything bad, Tsuna-nii, is ranked on top 10 in never having bad news." A brown haired teen smiled.

"Oh is that so?" Both Haru and Kyoko said and took their seat.

"Yup," he responded. "And have you seen Nana and Iemitsu?"

"I think they went to get some snacks," I–Pin said.

"I assure thee that thou will be back," Basil assured them.

"Alright," they said.

'_A mafia meeting, I'm so excited desu!'_

'_I wonder what will be discussed….and I hope my Onii-san doesn't interrupt'_

Next to show up where…..

"Damn you base ball idiot! We were almost late!" The storm yelled out.

"Ma, Ma, we still have 10 minutes to go," the rain laughed.

"You're being EXTREMLY worried! I think Octopus head already knows what this meeting is about!"

"What I don't shut up you stupid turf top!" Gokudera defended himself.

'_I just know that Juudaime and Chrome went to the doctor…so my hunch is that something happened over there…but what?'_

"You herbivores are making too much noise," the cloud said as he took his seat and glared at everyone in the room.

"This better be a short meeting, I have a date with some girls later on," Lambo smiled an sat down.

The rest just sat and ignore the teen cow's statement.

'_Juudaime I hope everything is all right,'_

'_Ha, Ha, meeting are so fun.'_

'_I extremely want to go to sleep in meetings!'_

'_stupid herbivores meetings,'_

**10 minutes later~**

The lights dimmed a bit as the meeting was about to start. The door was closed, and it mentioned that once the door is closed no one can get out or in. Not until the meeting was over.

On the front table now stood both Chrome and Tsuna. They both had huge smiles on their faces and they held onto each other's hand.

"Chrome," Tsuna pulled out her chair and lead her to sit down. "Now be careful."

"T-Tsuna I can sit in a chair…don't worry…"

"Sorry…I'm just a bit nervous…"

He then sat next to her and stared at all the people who were in front of them. He noticed that some did not come and that he would have to punish them later. But now he had to be in his boss mode.

He gave a chough and the whole room fell silent.

"You all might be wondering why I called for this meeting in such short notice,"

"VVVOOOIIIII! YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME!"

"I was not done speaking," he gave a slight glare at Squalo. "Now I and Chrome have an important announcement."

"Kufufu, you better not be getting a divorce! You made vows that you would love her forever and if I find out you are making her unhappy I will send you to hell mafiso,"

"M-Mukuro-sama….We are not getting a divorce….I…t-truly love Tsuna…" She blushed and it also caused Tsuna to blush but then again he went in a serious mode.

"Any more out bursts and I will send that person out and I will personally punish them."

Again the room fell silent.

"This announcement will change both I and chrome," he stood up and Chrome did the same. "It will require services from Daisy, Ryohei, and Lussuria."

All three nodded as they heard their name.

"It will require security; I will need Hibari, Squalo, Bel, Fran, Mukuro, Byakuran, Enma, Ken, Adelheid, Julie, Dino, and some who are not here to protect something precious."

Chrome blushed as he said precious and looked at her with his soft brown eyes.

"I will also need kind gently people to comfort this precious thing, I need Haru, Kyoko, Yamamoto, Chikusa, and Bluebell."

They nodded. This seemed like a big mission.

"I will need the rest for other things but I will tell you later on."

"Tsuna, I think we should tell them now…" Chrome smiled.

"Yes."

Everybody stayed quiet and waited for why they were needed.

"Everyone, Chrome and I, will be having a child soon. She is 8 weeks pregnant."

Tsuna and Chrome stood there smiling as the news was told.

"…"

The meeting room was in all silence.

"As always the first table to speak it my guardians table, Gokudera-kun please voice your opinion, thoughts, ect, about this news."

"J-Juudamie…..I…"

* * *

**WHAT WILL EVERYBODY SAY?**

**Oh and the one who had thought are mostly going to be in my story.  
**

**So REVIEW!  
**


	3. Garurdians and Family Thoughts

_**Long time no see here? I hope people still read this.**_**_  
_**

_***Guest - here comes the update!**_

_***Tsuna 4 Cn4s - I imagine Tsuna will be like this... n Yes poor Chrome but she will try to make Tsuna a little bit un overprotective.**_

_***minekoanime - Sorry for the wait!**_

_***TenchiSaWaDa -Knocked out by Tsuna?**_

_***Yuuki12397 -Thank you for liking it and Mukuro will come out soon.**_

_***MelodicWaters - **__**Everyone want to know his reaction lol**_

_***Anon - Well this is not everyone but hope you like it!**_

_***Arniecar145 -Hope you enjoy this! and yes Candy Contest!**_

_***Himeki Aiyuzawa - Glad it excited you! Hope u like this! ^-^**_

_***Yui - Yes Chrome cupcakes are good lol N glad u like this!**_

_***skylark0102 - Well here it is!  
**_

_***crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1 - Aw if Chrome was my mommy and Tsuna was my daddy ...I think i would grow up to be awsome...ah!**_

_***Toaneo07 Ver2.0 - Thanks!**_

_***Guest - And I shall!**_

_***bob3012 - I am very glad you liked it that much! and sorry for the long wait!**_

* * *

**_!Guardians and Family Thoughts!_**

"J-Juddamie…..I…." Gokudera had tears in his eyes; he was at lost with words. The only thing he did was stare, at both Tsuna and Chrome. He then stood up from his chair and cleared his throat. "This is wonderful news! An heir, I just now the child will take on the best quality's you and Chrome have,"

"Thank you Gokudera-kun," The couple thanked the storm.

"And if there is anything I can do please don't hesitate, I will gladly help in any way I can," The proclaimed right hand man said proudly.

"Well there is one thing we want to ask of you,"

"What is it? I will gladly oblige,"

"There will now be a new no smoke rule within 100 miles of Vongola properties, or in Chrome's distance, or even breathing area."

"Ah Tsuna…..m-my breathing area?"

"Yes, I don't want any harmful toxic air near you and our child, also Gokudera,"

"Y-Yes Juddamie?"

"Please tell your sister that her poising cooking will also not be allowed within 100 miles of Chrome breathing area."

"YES JUDDAMIE!" He then took out his carton of cigarettes he had and drowned them in his glass of water.

"Now Ryohei-kun turn,"

The boxer stood up, and placed his fist in the air. "THIS IS EXTREME NEWS!" He yelled out in his Extreme voice. "A BABY WILL SOON BE HERE! THIS IS EXTREME! I CONGAGULATE YOU CHROME AND TSUNA!"

He then gave a smile and sat down.

"Ummm….R-Ryohei…" Chrome stuttered out.

"YEAH!" He answered loudly causing her to flinch a bit.

"W-Well…..when the baby….he or she…. will have soft ears…and your yelling…Ummm…I don't want to bother you but…" Tsuna then patted her on the shoulder.

"What Chrome is trying to say is, please Ryohei-kun when our child is born can you be a little less extreme?"

"I understand," Ryohei said….in a normal voice! Tsuna sure knew how to make his guardians obey.

"Now Lambo," Tsuna spoke to the teen cow. "It's your turn."

Lambo just looked at Chrome and Tsuna. "Am I going to be placed on diaper duty?"

As he asked he felt an elbow to the stomach. "OOWWW! I just want to know!"

"W-Well not really Lambo," Chrome smiled at him. "But I was hoping you can…be a playmate at times….if you want.."

"Ah if it a girl I know it's going to be cute like you," He winked at Chrome and this cause Tsuna to throw him some of his flames.

"You will not touch Chrome or my daughter."

Oh Tsuna already protective….we don't even know if it will be a girl? He is one jealous daddy already and a very protective husband.

"F-Fine…" Lambo was scarred now and decided to stop talking.

"I'm next!" A spiky black haired guardian said in his cheery voice.

"Yes Yamamoto-kun you can speak now,"

"Well first off I want to say is," Takeshi placed his hand on his head. "I didn't even know you both even had courage to make a baby hahaha," He laughed and everyone in the room just stayed quite.

Unlike the couple who were blushing and muttering out w-what…wh-what did he mean?

"Um...w-what?" Chrome squeaked out.

"Oh well I mean, you and Tsuna are so shy, even at the wedding you guys were too shy to kiss and now you guys are having a baby, I mean I wonder how it went in the bedroom-." Yamamoto was then hit by an unknown object. "Hey who did that?" He looked around and saw glaring daggers from Gokudera, Mukuro, Enma, and Byakuran.

"I just wanted to know if Tsuna wasn't afraid."

The glares intensified on him and said, '_Just sit down and shut up you idiot!'_

"Yamamoto I overcame all my fears because of Chrome," He grabbed her hand and then coughed. "Now next is Hibari-san," He still had a small blush on his face but he wishes to move out of that subject.

"Hn," Hibari just sat there and opened one eye. "Another herbivore here,"

"W-Well….Hibari-san we were hoping if you could be our…child's…Ummm…..godfather…" Chrome spoke up.

This caused Hibari to open both his eyes. "What?"

"Yes, Hibari-san," Tsuna gave him a smile. "We have talked and decided that we want you as the godfather and train him and her so they can be the next 11th Vongola boss."

"Hn," He smirked. "I'll think about it."

Hibari then felt icy glares from the storm but he ignored it.

"Well thank you," Tsuna smirked as well and turned to the next table. "Now to-"

He couldn't even finish as Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin had already squealed in union and jumped out of their seats to hug Chrome.

"CONGAGULATIONS!" They held Chrome in an embrace that worried Tsuna.

'_They might be crushing our baby!_' He thought.

"T-Thank you," Chrome smiled out as they let go. She then saw that he friends had tears in their eyes.

"You are so lucky Chrome-chan…" Kyoko hiccupped.

"H-Hahi….a baby…Chrome-chan!"

"AWWW" I pin squealed in happiness.

"Well if you can go back to your seats," Tsuna spoke up and they nodded walking with happy tears. "So care to say anything else?"

"We can't we have too much emotions right now," All three girls said together and causing all the males in the room to sigh.

"Okay," The tenth smiled and turned to Chrome. "Ah they didn't harm the baby did they?"

"T-Tsuna…it was only a hug,"

"I…I was just making s-sure," He said in embarrassment. "I want you to be safe and I want no harm to…"

Chrome then silenced him with a kiss and sat down. "The meeting…"

"Oh yeah!" He sat down with a blush and looked at Fuuta. "Fuuta will you say anything?"

"Tsuna-Nii!" The brown haired teen smiled out in excitement and jumped from his seat. "Does this mean I'm an uncle?"

"Yes," Tsuna said truthfully.

"I'm going to be the best uncle ever!"

"I'm sure you will,' The boss said and Fuuta just sat back down smiling as if he was just given a gift. "Ah Basil will you speak as well?"

"Sawada-dono, I congratulate thee," He bowed in respect. "For thy lady I will see to it that this blessing will be comfortable."

"Uh?' Chrome was confused. What does he mean comfortable.

"That is all," He bowed once again and sat.

"Okay, well now the Varia," Tsuan nodded at the Varia table and noted in his mind to send a ticket to Xanxus.

"VVVOOOOIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

_**What will** **the Varia, the Kokuyo Gang, the Millefiore, the Simon, and the Chiavarone say?**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
